Kupertaruhkan Hatiku
by Yun Ran Livianda
Summary: Naruto dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak disukainya. Bukannya memikirkan orang itu, tapi Naruto malah merindukan Sasuke, karena itulah ia menulis sebuah cerita tentang dirinya dan harapannya. 'Akan kupertaruhkan hatiku pada tulisan ini..' Sasufem!Naru. oneshot. author newbie. R&R.


**WARNING : AU, AR, Fem!Naru, OOC, alur kilat, judul buntut, typo(s) dan miss typo tak dapat dihindari, bahasa sesuka diriku, (semoga tidak) abal dan aneh, author newbie, dkk.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Seorang gadis menatap bunga matahari yang sedang mekar diluar kamarnya. Jendela kamarnya terbuka dengan lebar membiarkan hembusan angin musim panas menyejukan kamarnya. Burung-burung bernyanyi untuk hari yang masih pagi. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut lalu meraih bulpoin yang ada di tempat pensilnya. Hari ini ia harus menulis.

Karena hobi menulisnyalah ia memperoleh pekerjaan sampingan yang diangapnya menyenangkan. Menuliskan cerita-cerita sederhana untuk koran yang mau memuatnya. Memang hanya penulis amatiran yang tak tahu tentang semua unsur-unsur dasar untuk menulis tapi itu tak penting baginya selama ia masih bisa menulis. Bukan pendapatan yang diharapkannya, toh ia juga sudah menjadi karyawan tetap suatu perusahaan. Hanya sebuah ketenangan saat menulis dan menjadi dirinya sendiri melalui barisan kata sederhana.

Permata sapphire-nya berbinar dengan senyum lembut terlukis dengan apik pada wajah cantiknya saat ia merasakan kenyamanan saat menulis. Lama, entah sudah berapa ia tak menulis. Ya, hidup adalah kenyataan dan tak akan seindah cerita-cerita sederhana yang dibuatnya. Setelah beberapa hari menutup diri dari lingkungannya karena ia kembali dijodohkan dengan seseorang yang ia tak peduli siapa akhirnya ia bisa menemukan kembali dirinya.

Ah, sudah. Lupakan saja kehidupan di dunia nyata untuk sementara. Biarkan dia tersenyum saat menulis cerita untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Mempertaruhkan harapannya melalui goresan-goresan tinta pada kertas kosong di depannya.

Perlahan digerakkan batangan kecil yang berisi tinta ditangannya dan mengoresnya lembut membentuk kata-kata sederhana untuk judul tulisan sederhanannya.

_'Kupertaruhkan Hatiku'_

**Disclaimer 'Naruto' : Masashi Kishimoto**

**'Kupertaruhkan Hatiku' by otak abal Yun Ran Livianda**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : Sasufem!Naru**

**Presents..**

**'KUPERTARUHKAN HATIKU'**

.

.

.

"Hei, kenapa kalian ada disini?" Seorang bocah laki-laki menegur temannya yang asik bermain kelereng. "Kalian tidak ketempat Naruto dan Sasuke? Naruto mengirim surat tantangan lagi untuk Sasuke, mereka sekarang ada di depan kelas 4-6. Ayo kesana." Anak berambut hitam itu menarik salah tahu temannya yang sudah membereskan kelerengnya dan meninggalkan seorang anak laki-laki beringus yang hampir menangis karena belum sempat memunguti kelengnya sudah di tinggal oleh kedua temannya.

"Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

Jam besar pada menara sekolah sudah ada tepat diantara angka 12 dan angka 1 siang. Siswa kelas 4 Sekolah Dasar Konoha berkumpul di sepanjang lorong kelas 4-6. Mereka menatap tegang seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang anak perempuan yang berjarak sekitar satu meter.

Mata onyx anak laki-laki yang mereka ketahui namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke -salah satu siswa jenius- menatap tajam Naruto yang merupakan rivalnya dalam segala bidang pelajaran. Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar, ekspresi yang di pelajarinya secara diam-diam dari musuh bebuyutannya. Ya, hampir semua orang di sekolah besar ini tahu jika Naruto dan Sasuke adalah musuh kental (?). Naruto sering mengirim surat tantangan pada Sasuke. Biasanya tantangan untuk persaingan sehat biasa ala anak SD. Beberapa hal yang pernah mereka lakukan selama 3 bulan pertama tahun ini adalah lagi 10 keliling lapangan yang di menangkan Sasuke, pertandingan base ball yang dimenangkan tim Naruto, dan kompetisi-kompetisi lainnya yang memperoleh banyak ancungan jempol dari pada sensei dan kakak kelas.

Hari ini setelah lebih dari 8 hari Naruto tidak masuk sekolah dikarenakan sakit akhirnya kembali mengirim surat tantangan pada Sasuke. Tantangan yang tak jelas, berbeda seperti biasanya dimana surat Naruto yang selalu diantarkan oleh sahabatnya -Gaara- langsung pada point tantangan. Tapi kali ini hanya bertuliskan..

.

_Uchiha Sasuke, aku menantangmu untuk bertemu denganku di depan kelas 4-6. Siang ini tepat pukul 12.30._

_Tertanda : Namikaze Naruto._

_Disahkan dan Dikirim oleh : Sabaku no Gaara._

.

Maka disinilah mereka sekarang disaksikan oleh hampir semua pelajar kelas 4 SDK.

"Ck, dobe." Sasuke tersenyum menyejek saat melihat bintik-bintik merah di wajah Naruto, senyum yang dipelajarinya dari sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi. "Apa kau belum bercermin? Lihatlah wajahmu itu." Sasuke mendengus geli saat wajah dingin Naruto retak akiban kedutan samar di pelipis gadis tombay itu.

"Jangan bicara seolah tak ada bintik yang sama di wajahmu, teme!" Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke yang juga memiliki bintik-bintik merah kebiruan walau tak sebanyak miliknya.

"Hn."

"Gah! Kau menyebalkan!" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan membuang wajah sambil cemberut.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat tingkah Naruro. "Jadi, apa tantangan yang akan kau berikan padaku, hm?"

"I-itu.. Sebenarnya tantangan itu hanya untukku." Naruto menunduk dan Sasuke menaikkan sebelas alisnya, bingung. Dan bisik-bisik mulai terdengan saat anak-anak yang mengelilingi Naruto dan Sasuke merasa hal ini terlalu aneh untuk seorang Naruto yang selalu berapi-api. "Aku-" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke mata Sasuke "-berterimakasih karena telah menolongku dari lebah-lebah itu." Lalu Naruto tersenyum lebar.

**:::: Flash back ::::**

Dengan langkah pelan karena malas Sasuke mengikuti langkah Suigetsu yang menyeretnya ke belakang sekolah hanya untuk melihat hal yang Kisame katakan 'wah'. Sasuke melebarkan matanya saat menemukan gadis tomboy yang selalu menjadi rivalnya mencoba menaiki pohon besar dengan masih berseragam karena ini masih jam istirahat.

"Naru-chan, ayo turun. Nanti kau bisa jatuh." Bujuk sahabat baik Naruto. Bocah laki-laki berambut merah itu hampir menangis karena Naruto sama sekali tak mendengarkanya. "Ayolah Naruto-"

"Itu sensei!" Seorang gadis musim semi menunjuk Naruto sambil menyeret Iruka sensei.

"Astaga! Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Iruka mengabil ranting pohon yang ada di tangan salah satu anak yang ada disitu dan menunjuk Naruto dengan ranting itu. "Cepat turun!" Sasuke berani bersumpah Sakura tersenyum puas melihat Naruto kena amuk Iruka.

"Tapi Iru-sensei, aku-"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Naruto! Turun!" Iruka melotot dan berkacak pingang sedang sebelah tangannya masih menunjuk Naruto dengan ranting.

Naruto menuruti perintah Iruka dengan wajah memerah hampir menangis. Setelah sampai dibawa Naruto langsung diseter ke ruang staf guru oleh Iruka. Semua anak yang berkumpul akhirnya memilih untuk bubar, kecuali Gaara yang mengekor pada Iruka dan Naruto, serta Sasuke yang hanya menatap kepergian Naruto yang sudah sesegukan dalam diam.

.

.

.

Jam sekolah sudah bubar 15 menit yang lalu. Sekolah juga sudah mulai sepi. Tapi Sasuke memilih untuk tetap duduk dibangkunya dan melihat satu-satunya tas yang masih ada di atas meja. Sasuke meremas ransel hitamnya. Sejak kejadian tadi siang Naruto belum kembali ke kelas sedang Gaara ada di kelas yang berbeda.

Sasuke melihat keluar jendela kelas lantai 2 itu dan tak sengajah milihat sosok gadis pirang yang selalu dikuncir dua melihat ke atas pohon besar yang tadi dinaikinya, Naruto ada di bawah pohon belakang sekolah. Sasuke langsung berlari menuju tempat Naruto saat tak melihat siapapun mengawasi Naruto. Apa yang dipikirkan bocah itu?!

Saat Sasuke sampai Naruto sudah menaiki pohon. "Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan?! Turun!" Perintah Sasuke. Naruto yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke hampir terpeleset dan jatuh dari pohon karena terkejut, untung gadis yang memiliki 3 garis tipis dimasing-masing pipi cubby-nya itu masih bisa menguasai keseimbangannya.

"Gah! Kau mau membuatku jatuh ya, teme!?" Naruto melotot kearah Sasuke.

"Kalau tak mau jatuh, turun bodoh!"

"Aku.." Ucap Naruto lirih lalu mendongak keatas. "Kasian anak burung itu Sasuke. Dia terjatuh dari sarangnya. Aku mau mengembalikannya." Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke juga melihat keatas. Mencari sumber suara berisik yang sebenarnya sudah terdengar sejak jam pelajaran ke 2 tadi. Ada seekor anak burung yang terjepit diselah-selah ranting. Tapi dimana sarangnya Sasuke tak melihatnya.

"Tapi itu bahaya Naruto. Akan ku pangil pertolongan. Kau tetap disitu!" Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan segera berbalik kembali saat menyadari kesalahan pada katanya barusan. "Kau turun, jangan disitu." Lalu Sasuke berlari menjauhi Naruto setelah me-ralat kata-katanya. Naruto hanya berkedip polos melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seperti kebakaran jenggot.

.

.

Sasuke memerintah beberapa sensei yang belum pulang untuk mengikutinya. Saat Sasuke kembali matanya melebar saat melihat posisi Naruto yang sudah semakin tinggi dari saat ditinggal tadi. "Naruto!"

Akibat teriakan Sasuke yang membuyarkan konsentrasi Naruto akhirnya gadis kecil itu terpeleset dari tempatnya berpijak dan jatuh dari ketinggian yang berhasil digapainya. Naruto sempat tegang tapi karena memang sudah terbiasa terjatuh dari pohon ia sudah menyiapkan posisi ternyaman dan teraman saat jatuh nanti. 'Pengalaman adalah guru terbaik', ingat kalimat itu?

Brukk

Tapi siapa kira kalau Sasuke akan bertingkah sok pahlawan dan berdiri ditempat yang Sasuke perkirakan menjadi tanda 'X' saat Naruto terjatuh. Dah hap! Bukannya ditertangkap sempurna seperti film-film yang biasa ibunya tonton Naruto dan Sasuke malah terjatuh saling tertindih dan posisi Naruto paling atas.

"Auhh-"

"..!?"

Belum sempat Naruto menyeselaikan aduhannya karena sakit sesuatu jatuh tepat di punggungnya. Suara berisik yang benda yang terjatuh itu membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menjerit histeris dan berlari secepat mungkin.. Mengabaikan para sensei yang kalang kabut melihat sarang lebah yang jatuh menyusul Naruto dan sekarang koloni lebah itu mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah menceburkan diri ke kolam ikan yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka jatuh.

**:::: End of Flas back ::::**

Sasuke tersenyum cukup lebar untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha. Ya, meski hari itu dia harus pulang dengan benjolan yang sakit disekujur tubuh dan bau amis khas kolam ikan serta setelahnya harus sakit selama 3 hari sedang Naruto sendiri baru masuk hari ini, tapi ia merasa sanggat senang saat Naruto mengucapkan terimakasih. "Hn." Dan itulah jawabannya atas ucapan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar. "Kau begitu kau jadi pacarku ya, Sasuke?" Ucapnya masih dengan senyum cerahnya. Ucapan Naruto cukup membuat setiap orang yang ada disana membatu tak terkecuali Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto seolah bertanya 'Apa-kau-gila?'.

"Aku menolak!" Ucap Sasuke setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Apa maksudmu, hah?!" Ucapnya Uchiha bungsu nyalang.

Senyum Naruto menghilang dan wajahnya memerah karena marah. Putri kepala sekolah itu mengepalkan tangannya lalu berjalan cepat kearah Sasuke lalu-

Buk

Tangan kecil Naruto memukul tepat pada sisi pipi Sasuke sebelah kiri. "Kau pikir kau siapa menolakku, hah?!" Sasuke tersungkur dan Naruto langsung menduduki perutnya kemudian kembali memukul sisi pipi sebelah kanan Sasuke. "Sialan!"

Bak-Buk-Bak-Buk

Naruto terus memukul wajah Sasuke, kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri dan terus begitu sampai beberapa anak melerai mereka.

**'Kupertaruhkan Hatiku'**

Naruto, gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu tersenyum saat kenangan masa kecilnya kembali terputar. Ditangannya sebuah foto lama yang diambil saat kenaikan ke kelas empat sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu terus dipandangnya. Menatap satu per satu wajah teman-temannya yang waktu itu masih polos. Haha.. Naruto benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat foto ini. Sekarang semua teman-temannya semasa SD sudah mencari kehidupan sendiri-sendiri, terbang dilangit mereka masing-masing. Dari 40 pelajar yang masuk kelas 4-6 tak satupun kini yang masih berhubungan dengannya. Bahkan Karin, sepupunya yang menikah diusia 14 tahun. Naruto mendengus sebal saat mengingat nasib Karin. Ya, Uzumaki memang mengharuskan anak-anak gadisnya untuk menikah usia dini. Kecuali dirinya,-

"Naruto, cepat keluar!" Suara menggelegar sang ibu membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya.

-setidaknya belum.

Ogah-ogahan Naruto bangun dari rebahannya dan menuju meja riasnya hanya untuk menyisir rambut, tak lebih. Bahkan rasa lelahnya saat bekerja belum hilang dia harus menemui seorang laki-laki yang ada di ruang tamunya. Haa.. Pasti dijodohkan lagi. Apa mimpi menikah diusia yang cukup itu hanya mimpi? Ayolah, 6 bulan lalu usianya baru genap 19 tahun dan diusia yang masih indah ini dia sudah lebih dari 3 kali dijodohkan. Yang pertama saat usianya baru 15 tahun karena Karin terus mempengaruhi Kushina, yang kedua saat usianya sekitar 17 tahun, dan Naruto tak ingat sisanya. Cih! Jika bukan karena ayahnya adalah orang memahaminya pasti Naruto sudah menikah diusia 15 tahun dan sekarang sudah memiliki momongan. Hii~ itu hal paling horror yang pernah Naruto bayangkan. Jauh lebih menakutkan daripada hantu.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya bahkan ia tetap menggunakan baju yang sudah melekat sejak tadi pagi, tanpa cuci muka apalagi mandi. Hello...tak ada yang mengharuskannya tampil baik malam ini. Naruto berjalan memasuki ruang depan. Disana ayahnya tercinta hanya diam dengan aura kewibawaan yang menguar dari tubuhnya, membuat seorang laki-laki di sebrang duduk setengah menunduk. Jauh berbeda dengan ibunya. Kushina berbicara banyak hal dengan pemuda yang sengaja disuruhnya bertamu seolah sangat akrab, sama sekali tak memperdulikan Minato yang tampak tak suka. Bukan cemburu, tapi Minato tak menyukai laki-laki ini.

Haha. Pasti sulit posisi laki-laki itu.

Naruto duduk disebelah ibunya. Kushina mendelik saat tak menemukan perbedaan dari penampilan putrinya sejak pulang kerja sekitar 30 menit lalu. Mata violetnya memancarkan kemarahan yang besar tapi Naruto memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan tersenyum pada laki-laki yang cukup tampan itu. Ya pasti jauh lebih tampan lagi kalau Naruto tidak melihat otot-otot perut yang sengaja dipamerkan dengan memakai baju kurang bahan! Apanya yang tak kurang bahan kalau baju yang dikenakannya hanya sebatas dada?! Naruto malah jijik melihat pemampakkan _'udel bodong'_ lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Lalu bibir tebal yang sedang tersenyum itu juga berwarna kehitaman, pasti perokok. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal saat melihat _bibir jontor_ laki-laki itu. Apa Kushina mau membunuh putrinya dengan menjodohkan mereka? Kushina benar-benar lupa atau berlagak lupa kalau Naruto itu 'Anti Asap Rokok'? Hanya berdekatan dengan orang yang sedang merokok beberapa detik saja Naruto bisa dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan sesak nafas berhari-hari. Gila! Apa bagi Kushina dirinya itu aib yang harus dimusnahkan?

"Sai-kun, kenalkan ini putriku, Naruto. Namikaze Naruto." Kushina menyebutkan nama putrinya seperti Sales yang menyebutkan nama produk yang dibawanya. Menjijikan. "Naru-chan, ini Sai." Sai mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan tangan sedang Naruto hanya melihat uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum, sama sekali tak ada niat menyambut tangan putih pucat itu. "Dia adalah seorang SENIMAN." Lanjut Khusina sambil menarik tangan Naruto agar menerima tangan Sai. Setelah berjabat sebentar Naruto melirik ayahnya. Minato hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi kearah Naruto dan diartikan Naruto sebagai 'patuhi-saja-dulu-ibumu'.

Naruto menatap memelas pada Minato.

Bahkan Minato pun tak berkutik?

.

Hanya obrolan-obrolan ringan yang Kushina bicarakan dengan pemuda yang terus saja tersenyum itu. Demi apapun, pasti sepulang dari sini bibir pemuda itu akan kesemutan. Minato memilih ikut dalam pembicaraan hanya untuk memukul ucapan Kushina atau Sai, Naruto? Naruto hanya diam saja dan tersenyum mendengarkan pembicaraan tak penting baginya sambil menikmati camilan yang ada dimeja. Bukannya tak tahu, Naruto hanya pura-pura tak tahu kalau Sasi sering mencuri pandang padanya. Haha, sungguh..dari semua orang yang Kushina 'carikan' untuknya ini yang terburuk.

"Naruto?"

Naruto mendongak saat Minato memanggilnya.

"Masuk dan lekas mandi lalu tidur. Kau pasti sangat lelah." Minato melirik jam yang sudah diangka 10 malam.

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku permisi.." Naruto berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya lalu berbalik begitu saja tanpa melihat ke arah Sai.

"Aaa, Naruto. Sebaiknya kalian bertukan nomer ponsel terlebih dahulu." Kushina mencegah Naruto. Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum berbalik dan tersenyum. Menyebutkan nomer ponselnya yang tentu saja segera dicatat oleh Sai kemudian berpura-pura menyimpan nomer ponsel Sai pada 'contacs' diponselnya. Hei, tak ada gunanya menyimpan nomer ponsel orang yang tak menarik baginya walau hanya untuk berteman.

Setelahnya Naruto berpamitan lagi dan melirik ibunya yang menunduk dalam karena dipelototi Minato. Mungkin setelah Sai pulang nanti kedua orang tuanya akan bertengkar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maksudmu apa hendak menjodohkan putri kita dengan laki-laki tak jelas seperti dia?" Minato duduk di tepi ranjang menghadap Kushina.

Setelah Naruto kembali ke kamarnya, Sai langsung pamit pulang. Dan sekarang, meski hampir tengah malam Minato dan Kushina masih bertengkar.

"Naruto sudah dewasa, Minato. Sudah waktunya dia berkeluarga." Kushina menahan amarahnya. "Apa kau tau, Sasori-nii menjuluki Naruto perawan tua?" Suara Kushina meninggi.

"Perawan tua apanya? Usianya bahkan belum genap 20 tahun." Minato menggeram menahan amarahnya. "Jangan samakan Naruto dengan Karin! Naruto berbeda dengan gadis itu!" Suara Minato mulai naik.

"Apanya yang berbeda? Uzumaki tetap Uzumaki, Minato. Apa kau lupa, kau menikahiku saat aku 17 tahun? Itu pun aku-"

"Naruto bukan Uzumaki, Kushina! Dia Namikaze!" "Ah, lalu karena dia Namikaze kau akan membuatnya menikah diusia 30 tahun seperti dirimu, begitu?" Kushina berjalan keluar kamar mereka.

"Tentu tidak. Tapi tak harus dengan anak tak jelas macam Sai. Apa kau tak lihat penampilannya? Apa kau tak memperkirakan berapa pendapatannya? Jangan karena kau gengsi dengan keluargamu lalu kau memberikan Naruto pada siapapun, dia putriku juga Kushina." Minato mengikuti Kushina yang berjalan kearah dimeja makan.

"Kalau begitu." Kushina berbalik dan langsung menatap mata Minato, menantang. "Jika aku bisa menemukan laki-laki yang lebih baik, Naruto akan segera menikah!" Kushina tersenyum puas saat Minato melihatnya shock.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, Naru-chan.." Gadis bersurai indigo memeluk Naruto yang masih menangis. Genangan air juga menggantung dipelupuk matanya.

"Hahahah.." Naruto tertawa renyah sambil melepas pelukannya lalu menghapus airmatanya. "Aku lebih benci melihat kau menangis, hime." Naruto melempar tissue ke wajah Hinata. "Cenggeng~"

"Dasar kau! Aku 'kan berusaha memahamimu, kenapa kau malah mengejekku?!" Hinata memukul bahu Naruto.

Hening.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Bergulat dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Naruto menatap kosong kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Mengambil jus jeruknya lalu meminumnya. Hinata sendiri hanya menatap jari-jari tangannya sambil meremas lembut tissue yang tadi dilempar Naruto tepat diwajahnya.

"Aku tak mau menikah dengan orang yang tak aku cintai, mengapa mereka tak mau mengerti?" Naruto menatap sendu Hinata dengan mata yang membengkak. "Kau tahu, aku sangat menyedihkan?" Naruto tertawa miris.

"Bukankah kau bilang ayahmu tak setuju?" Hinata meminum lemon tea-nya dan menatap lurus kearah Naruto.

"Mungkin dia kalah." Naruto menunduk lalu bersandar pada bahu Hinata. Setelah mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya beberapa waktu lalu, ayah-nya tak lagi pernah membelanya jika Kushina sudah membicarakan Sai dan harapannya dimasa depan tentang rumah tangga Naruto. "Aku tak ingin menikah secepat ini." Naruto kembali menegakkan duduknya.

"Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau...cintai?" Hinata menatap tepat ke mata Naruto, mencari kebenaran.

"Haha." Naruto tertawa geli, merasa pertanyaan Hinata menggelitik perutnya. "Kau tahu sendiri aku tak pernah memiliki pacar, 'kan?" Naruto kembali meraih jus jeruknya.

"Sahabatmu dulu itu mungkin. Siapa namanya? Gaara, 'kan? Bisa saja kau berharap padanya." Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Berharap padanya? Dia sekarang dimana saja aku tak tahu." Naruto kembali menghapus airmatanya yang entah mengapa kembali keluar. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merindukan seseorang sampai terbawa mimpi." Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Siapa?" Hinata mencondongkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Naruto lebih dekat. Ada rona tipis di wajah Naruto, sungguh! Dan itu bukan blush on.

Baru Naruto membuka mulutnya bahkan suara belum keluar tapi Hinata langsung membekap mulutnya. "Jangan ceritakan!" Hinata mendelik. Hinata mengobrak-abrik tas-nya dengan sebelah tangan dan tersenyum saat menemukan apa yang di carinya. Hinata melepas dekapannya pada mulut Naruto lalu menunjukkan benda yang ada ditanggannya tepat di depan mata Naruto. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengabil pensil yang disodorkan Hinata. Pensil? Untuk apa?

"Menulislah." Hinata tersenyum lembut saat Naruto melihatnya. "Sejak kau terlalu memikirkan tentang perjodohan itu kau lupa siapa dirimu. Menulislah, dan kau akan mengingat siapa Namikaze Naruto sebenarnya." Hinata membelai rambut pirang panjang yang terurai milik sahabatnya.

Sebulir kristal meluncur dari iris musim panas milik Naruto. Terharu. Ya, ia bahkan lupa siapa dirinya beberapa minggu ini. Naruto lupa bahwa ia adalah gadis yang selalu tertawa lebar dan menyemangati Hinata jika gadis indigo itu sedih karena masalahnya.

_._

_Hinata benar._

_Ia akan menulis._

_Kali ini, dengan sepenuh hatinya.._

_Dengan apa yang menjadi harapannya.._

_Akan ia pertaruhkan hatinya pada tulisan kali ini.._

_'Akan kupertaruhkan hatiku pada tulisan ini..'_

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan sendiri di tepi trotoar menikmati sinar panas matahari yang mulai kejinggahan. Salah satu tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku dan berjalan santai mengabaikan kendaraan yang melewatinya. Sesekali ia berhenti di tengah keramaian hanya untuk menatap langit sore yang terlihat berwarna putih meski tanpa awan. Rasa rindu pada salah satu teman semasa SD-nya dahulu hari ini cukup menyesakkan dada. Mungkin jika sekarang ia berada di kamarnya sendiri saat ini ia akan menangis.

Lebih dari apapun, rasa rindu dihatinya sangat menyesakkan dada sampai terasa sakit.

Sangat sakit.

Bahkan meski hari ini dihabiskannya untuk jalan-jalan dengan teman kerjanya -Hinata- tetap saja rasa rindu dihatinya sedikitpun tak berkurang. Jika dadanya adalah bom waktu sudah pasti sudah meledak sejak pagi tadi. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memasuki halaman rumahnya.

Langkahnya terhenti dengan dahi yang mengernyit saat melihat sebuah scooter antik yang sangat terawat terparkir dengan anggun disebelah motor yang dia kenali milik Sai. Siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya? Ayolah, Sai tak kan mampu membeli scooter sebagus, semulus, semahal dan se-se lainnya. Teman-teman ayahnya atau temannya juga tak ada yang menjadi 'Scooter Mania'. Karena penasaran Naruto mempercepat langkahnya sambil menenteng kantong belanjanya.

Begitu masuk Naruto tak menemukan siapapun di ruang tamu maupun ruang tengah, maka ia putuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Disana ibunya sedang memasak banyak makanan dan dibantu ayahnya dengan bersendagurau, terlihat mereka sangat bahagia. Apa ayahnya yang membeli scooter 'keren' tadi?

"Wah, wah. Ada acara apa ini?" Naruto meletakkan tas dan kantong belanjanya di atas meja makan lalu hendak mengambil ayam goreng yang sudah diliriknya sejak ada di pintu masuk ke daput tadi.

Kushina menepis tangan Naruto yang mau 'mencuri' masakannya. "Ini untuk menyambut menantuku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar, sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

Ada kemarahan saat Naruto mendengar jawaban Kushina tapi semakin besar saja amarahnya saat Minato hanya tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Demi Tuhan, jangan sampai ia benar-benar dijodohkan dengan Sai si udel bodong bibir jontor itu!

"Pergilah ke atap." Minato meremas bahu Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas saat Minato dan Kushina terus tersenyum padanya.

Sungguh, saat ini Naruto ingin menghilang saja. Diculik salah satu Espadas di anime kesukaannya juga boleh. Ah, bukan. Bahkan diculik alien mars pun saat ini dia rela dari pada harus bertemu seseorang yang dipanggil 'Calon Mantu' oleh kedua orang tuanya. Haa.. Ada apa dengan ayahnya? Mengapa dengan mudahnya bisa mengakui jika Sai adalah calon mantu.

Saat Naruto sampai diatas pintu atap tertutup. Naruto memegang kenop pintu sambil memejamkan mata sambil berdoa.

'Kami-sama..ku mohon ini adalah pintu Doraramon.'

Cklek

Naruto benar-benar ingin bunuh diri saat Sai berdiri tepat di depan pintu yang baru saja dibukanya. Sai tersenyum tipis dan terkesan...miris. Dibahu kanannya tergantung tas simple yang biasanya berisi alat lukis dan tangan kirinya membawa lukisan pemandangan kota yang memang bisa dilihat dari sini. Tapi, biasanya Sai akan meninggalkan lukisan yang memang belum diselesaikan itu.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Naru-chan." Sai melangkah melewati Naruto. Naruto hanya melihat punggung Sai yang mulai kecil karena menuruni tangga.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Ked-

Loh? Kok Sai malah meninggalkannya?

Baru sadar dengan apa yang terjadi Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Haruskah ia mengejar Calon Suami-nya? Kalau itu laki-laki yang dicintainnya sih tak masalah, sedang Sai? Bila perlu Naruto akan mengadakan acara syukuran selama 7 hari 7 malam jika Sai benar 'meninggalkannya'.

Haa...andai saja Sai benar meninggalkannya mungkin cerita hidup Naruto tak perlu serumit ini sampai bikin sembelit begini. Ogah-ogahan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya hendak menuruni tangga. Mungkin Sai ingin bermain sandiwara seolah-olah Naruto direbut lelaki lain dan berharap Naruto mengejarnya sambil bicara 'Demi Tuhan, Sai-kun. Aku lebih memilihmu.' Hoek! Memikirnya saja Naruto sudah mual. Jika sampai Naruto mengatakan hal itu pada Si Udel Bodong Bibir Jontor itu pasti dia sedang gila!

"Mau kemana kau?"

Langkah Naruto yang masih ada dianak tangga kedua itu terhenti. Ia membeku. Mematung. Demi celana dalam Zeus! Jangan sampai dibelakangnya ini adalah Hantu. Sungguh, Naruto tak pernah mendengar suara seberat itu. Hei~ ayolah, ini hampir malam. Dan dia disini sendirian. Apa karena Naruto lupa menutup pintu dia jadi di hantui begini? Sejak kapan fanfict ber-genre romance begini berubah jadi Horror?

Naruto memutar kepalanya perlahan. Tapi saat ia melihat siapa yang berdiri dibelakangnya Naruto malah memutar tubuhnya menghadap pemuda yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Disana berdiri seseorang yang menjadi objek kerinduannya akhir-akhir ini, orang yang bahkan datang dalam mimpinya dan membuatnya hampir gila. Pemuda yang pernah di sudah tak ditemuinya hampir sepuluh tahun ini.

**:::: Flash back ::::**

"Jadi-" Minato duduk dihadapan dua anak yang sedang menunduk dan di kelilingi oleh staf pengajar di SDK. "Siapa yang salah dalam hal ini?" Aura kewibawaan Minato semakin pekat saat dilihatnya putri semata wayangnya semakin menunduk dalam.

Naruto meremas ujung rok seragamnya. Ia kenal ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah orang yang paling tegas yang paling dikenalnya. Sungguh, Minato tak akan segan-segan untuk menghukumnya. Bagaimana ini? Ia bahkan tak berani mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya sendiri. Bahkan untuk melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sudah babak belurpun ia tak punya nyali.

"Kepala sekolah,-" seorang wanita kalem yang tak terlalu terpengaruh oleh kemarahan Minato yang tak tampak mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ibu dari Sasuke itu tak terlalu takut akan kemarahan Minato bukan karena ia berani melawan, tapi karena kelembutan yang dimilikinya. "-bukan masalah siapa yang salah. Toh, mereka memang anak-anak. Baik Sasuke atau Naruto itu bukan masalah." Mikoto tersenyum sambil membelai kepala putranya yang masih menunduk. "Lagi pula kedatangan Sasuke hari ini ke sekolah adalah untuk mengucapkan perpisahan dengan teman-temannya, mungkin saja cuma Naruto yang memberikan salam perpisahan paling berkesan." Mikoto tertawa renyah.

"Perpisahan?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Mikoto lalu beralih menatap wajah penuh memar disampingnya yang masih menunduk "Apa maksudnya?" Tanyanya masih kebingungan.

"Begini Naru-chan." Mikoto meraih tangan Naruto dan menggengamnya lembut. "Ayah Sasuke dipindah tugaskan keluar kota, tentu kami sekeluarga mengikutinya." Mikoto tersenyum pada Naruto yang memperhatikannya.

Naruto kembali melihat kearah Sasuke. "Tapi Sasu-!"

"Permisi." Sasuke mengambil tangan Naruto yang ada pada ibunya lalu beranjak pergi dan membawa Naruto bersamanya.

"Cinta monyet, heh?" Minato geleng-geleng tak percaya. Ternyata kecil-kecil begitu Naruto sudah berani main cinta-cintaan. Ckckck.

"Sepertinya kelak kita akan menjadi besan, kepala sekolah." Mikoto tersenyum kearah Minato.

"Mungkin saja, Uchiha-san."

.

.

"Teme! Kau mau membawaku kemana? Teme!"

Naruto mencoba untuk memberontak saat Sasuke terus membawanya. Apa Sasuke sudah gila melakukan hal seperti itu di depan ayahnya? Bisa-bisa bukan hanya hukuman yang didapatkannya tapi juga kalimat godaan sang ayah yang akan diterimanya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Hoo~ bagaimana kalau Minato mengatakan hal ini pada ibunya? Bisa-bisa dia nikah kecil, sudah bukan muda lagi. Arrgghh.. Ia tak mau!

"TEME!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya. Dan berkat hal itu sekarang Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di tengah lapangan basket.

"Aku memang harus pergi, dobe." Sasuke berujar lirih lalu membalik tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Tapi aku berjanji akan kembali." Sasuke berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Naruto.

Grap

Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

Sasuke..memeluk..Naruto.

'Apa yang-'

"Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku." Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

**:::: End of Flash back ::::**

T-tap..

Tap..

Tap!

Tap! Tap!

Grap

Naruto berlari menerjang Sasuke yang berdiri ditepi pagar.

"Baka! Kemana saja kau?! Hisk.."

Dan rasa sesak didadanya sejak beberapa hari ini akhirnya dapat ditumpahkannya. Memeluk erat orang yang selalu diingatnya, selalu dicintainya sejak dahulu. Inikah cinta monyet?

Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan Naruto. Menyandarkan dagunya dan mempererat dekapannya. "Aku pulang." Bisiknya di telingah gadis musim panasnya.

Akhirnya matahari menyelesaikan tugasnya dihari yang panjang ini. Lampu-lampu hampir diseluruh sudut kota telah dinyalakan meski masih terdapat sinar kemerahan dicakrawala. Angin berhembus sepoi membawa kehangatan dan kesejukan secara bersamaan. Menemani dua insan yang mungkin sudah berjodoh sejak pertama kali berjumpa. Membelai lembut helain pirang panjang dan revan yang selalu setia melawan grafitasi, seolah mengucapkan selamat akan kembali bertemunya mereka dengan perasaan yang semakin membesar meski terpisah bertahun-tahun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, perasaan yang mungkin tak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya telah menemukan apa yang menjadi salah satu hal yang dicari dalam hidup, yaitu cinta.

Jadi, inikah cinta monyet?

Atau cinta sejati?

Rasakanlah..

**¤~The End~¤**

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seusai membaca sebuah cerita yang baru saja dibacanya. Dengan sigap jari-jari lentiknya melipat kembali koran yang beberapa detik lalu masih dipelototinya. Sungguh, jika bukan karena ingin membaca fiksi karangan temannya tak akan pernah mau dia membaca sebuah koran.

"Jadi-" ia mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan agar dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah bergaris persis kumis kucing sahabatnya. "-kau menjadikan kisah hidupmu sendiri menjadi sebuah tulisan?" Hinata hanya bisa geleng-geleng. "Kau gila!" Dan gadis Hyuuga itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau bahkan tak merubah namamu, namanya dan NAMAKU dalam cerita itu!" Gadis bermata soft lavender itu menekankan pada kata 'namaku' dalam kalimatnya.

"Well, bukan semua ceritaku Hinata. Untuk bagian ending itu murni khayalanku sebagai seorang penulis." Dengan santai Naruto meminum coklat panasnya yang sudah mulai dingin. "Soal nama itu..ayolah Hinata, orang-orang yang membacanya tak tahu kalau sebagian besar adalah kisah hidupku. Mereka hanya akan berfikir itu kebetulan." Naruto meletakkan kembali cangkirnya.

"Kau gila!" Desis teman satu kantor Naruto.

"Terimakasih" Naruto tersenyum lebar dan dibalas sebuah jitakan dikepala pirangnya yang tergerai oleh Hinata.

Angin musim gugur kembali bertiup hanya untuk menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang sudah berserakan di jalan. Hinata merapatkan mantel bulu violet yang dikenakannya saat angin berhasil menyentuh kulitnya. Matanya masih tertuju pada koran di hadapannya yang beberapa menit lalu diletakkan di atas meja. Otaknya sengaja bekerja saat bibirnya terdiam. Menghayalkan hal yang sudah jelas ingin dibayangkannya.

"Jika apa yang kau tulis ini menjadi nyata..bagaimana?" Tanyanya pada Naruto yang sejak tadi juga diam saja.

"Kau bicara apa?" Naruto mendengus geli. "Itu hanya tulisan amatiran sepertiku, nama mungkin menjadi nyata?"

"Tapi..seandainya seseorang yang bernama Sasuke itu mendatangimu lalu melamarmu, bagaimana?"

"Haha. Kau lucu Hinata." Naruto menegakan duduknya yang sejak tadi bersandar pada sandaran kursi. "Aku bahkan tak tahu sekarang dia ada dimana." Naruto tersenyum miris.

Ya, jika boleh ia berharap ia memang mengharapkan hal itu. Itulah sebabnya ia beri judul tulisan itu 'Kupertaruhkan Hatiku'. Naruto mengharapkan Sasuke datang padanya dan menyelamatkan hidupnya dari yang biasa orang sebut perjodohan. Haa~ hanya sebuah harapan, tak lebih.

**Klinting..**

Suara lonceng berbunyi menandakan seseorang membuka pintu cafe yang tertutup. Seorang pelangan masuk. Langkahnya tegap dan mantap. Perlahan menghampiri dua orang gadis yang tengah bercanda. Seulas senyum tipis yang hampir tak terlihat ada pada wajah putihnya. Semua orang terus memperhatikannya karena penampilannya. Pemuda itu menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket yang dikenakannya dan memakai kacamata hitam. Ada yang aneh? Hei~ ini musim gugur, tak anehkan penampilannya? Oh, lupakan sebuket bunga matahari yang ada ditangannya.

Grap

Pemuda itu meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya ketengah ruangan agar dapat dilihat semua orang. Naruto yang terlalu terkejut tentunya menurut begitu saja karena loading yang masih dilakukan otaknya. Setelah kedua orang itu ada ditengah ruangan, sang pemuda memberikan buket bunga matahari ditangannya dengan cara memaksa. Setelah bunga itu ada ditangan Naruto pemuda tersebut membuka tudung kepalanya, menampakkan rambut revan yang selalu melawan gravitasi. Setelahnya dibukannya kaca mata hitam yang menutupi mata onyx tajamnya lalu tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa mematung ditempat melihat pemuda yang menjadi objek tulisannya dan kegalauan hatinya. Pemuda yang diharapkannya benar-benar tadang padanya. Dengan tubuh yang tegap dan tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dengan wajah luar biasa tampan dan terkesan sexy meski tenggunakan jaket tebal dan celana jeans panjang berwarna navy.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke mengambil jarak sekitar satu meter dihadapan Naruto lalu memasang kuda-kuda seorang petinju. "Naruto, jadilah pendamping hidupku." Sasuke tetap berwajah datar saat Naruto membuka mulutnya seperti huruf 'O'. "Jika kau menolakku aku akan menghajarmu." Lalu seringai yang cukup ketara terlukis pada wajahnya.

Bruk

Naruto tetap pada posisinya.

Sasuke juga masih pada kuda-kudanya.

Hinata? Gadis itu sudah tergeletak diatas lantai. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dialami oleh sahabatnya.

Saat tulisan sederhana tentang dirimu sendiri menjadi nyata, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

**FIN**

* * *

**:3 ada yang nggak ngerti ama fict ini? Jadi fict ini itu semacam 'tulisan di dalam tulisan'. Saat musim panas Naruto menulis ceritanya (dibawa warning) dan di musim gugur ceritanya sudah dicetak di koran. Jadi cerita Naruto semasa SD dan saat dijodohkan itu adalah 'tulisan Naruto'.**

**XD semoga penjelasannya yang nggak menjelaskan ini nggak bikin pusing.**

**Ok, nggak bosen-bosen Yun bilang kalau Yun itu amatiran.**  
**Jadi tolong maafkan jika tulisan ini masih berkesan berantakkan.**  
**Yun sangat mengharapkan saran dan kritik.**

**Karena Yun mempertaruhkan hati Yun di fict ini #plaakkk**

**Jadi, jangan lupa review ya? n_n**


End file.
